


Cheat

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine





	Cheat

The first time Hutch cheated on Starsky, Starsky beat the shit out of him. They told Dobey a cock-and-bull story about a hopped-up snitch, and Dobey pretended to believe it.

The first time Starsky cheated on Hutch, Hutch got puking drunk for three days. After that, he always was quicker to reach for a whiskey than a beer.

They got used to it after a while. The partnership was more important than anything, even the fucking around. If the rest of their lives had some rough patches, maybe it was the price for being the best on the street.


End file.
